Red and Golden Eyes
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Itachi Uchiha always felt lonelines after he killed his clan and made Sasuke hate him. Upon meeting the half dog demon and wolf shifter Izayoi does his loneliness little by little begin to fade. Will Itachi be able to be whole again with Izayoi by his side or will Sasuke kill him? A must read for Golden Eyes fans.
1. Red and Golden Eyes Part 1

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **I don't know if I will start a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover or not. Anyway this story is a must read for Golden Eyes fans. Izayoi is Sesshomaru and Talia's second daughter and child. Her sword Grey Wind is forged from her own fang and her element is wind. Her dragon companion Vhagar has forest green scales and has the same physique as Daenerys's dragons. Her frills are gold as are her wing membranes. Like Ballerion and and Kirara she can change shape from a smaller form to a larger form. All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. In her human state Izayoi has darker brown hair than her mother but she has her golden eyes from both parents. Her outfit is a red tank that has a train flowing behind it,she wears dark grey pants with the usual ninja shoes. Haven't decided where her headband should go lol. I ownly own my OCs.** **Original Vhagar and the name Grey Wind belongs to George R. R. Martin.** **The original Arinsoe used in this two shot belong to Kendra Blake. Sesshomaru belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Izayoi's POV**

The movement of my unborn pup was what woke me from a blissful sleep. I gave a low growl before moving into a more comfortable position. My husband and mate was gone for the time being on a mission. After the last ninja war ended Itachi and Sasuke were pardoned by Kakashi when he became the Sixth Hokage. Everyone thought Itachi had slaughtered his own clan for no reason when it turned out that my mate had been a double spy. The whole Uchiha clan had planned to attack Konoha and thus the whole clan being wiped out.

Itachi was able to intervene but for a price. After he slaughtered his family and the rest of his clan, Itachi became an outlaw and fled the village. Sasuke grew up hating his older brother with a thirst for vengeance. Sasuke was originally supposed to die but Itachi made sure that didn't happen. Because of Itachi's courage Konoha was sparred more violence and Sasuke was able to live.

I chose to leave the village so I would be with my mate. Itachi had a place close to the Akatsuki's headquarters where he and I lived while he was still with the Akatsuki. I was now in my late twenties and was nine months pregnant with a little girl.

Itachi had been very excited when I first told him of the pregnancy. Our daughter would be a unique little thing. Besides having her father's human blood, she would also carry her dog demon and wolf shifter heritage from her grandparents. My father Sesshomaru was a full blooded dog demon and my mother was half dog demon and half wolf shifter. I was the second oldest in my family. My older sister lived in a different dimension with her mate. My little brother Auron who was a year younger than me was already mated to Sakura.

My former team mate Arinsoe was married and mated to Sasuke. The wolf shifter like me was expecting but she was only ten weeks. Sasuke was lucky to be mated to Arinsoe. She had never been a fan girl of his despite having a crush on the younger Uchiha. In fact she always found the fan girls annoying which Sasuke appreciated. When Sasuke left the village Arinsoe didn't stop him.

She understood what was important to him and she gladly stood aside. It was then the mating bond between them awakened and where their first kiss happened. Afterwards the two parted ways. They would reunite and seal their mating bond after so many years. Sasuke wasn't in the village much because he liked to travel but when Arinsoe has her pup he's going to hang around for awhile.

Finally I felt sleep returning to me and as I felt my eyes close early memories of Itachi and I came into my mind.

 **During Tsunade Arc**

I wondered who on earth had sent me a message asking to meet with me at such a late hour. Today had been a hell of a day. Jiraya had suggested I come with him and Naruto to find a human female named Tsunade to be Lord Hokage's successor. While Jiraya was out, Naruto got bored and wanted some company. A knock at the door was what changed things. Two human men had been at the entrance waiting for us to open the door. One had the Sharingan eyes and long black hair tied back in a pony tail. He had the Konoha head band and it had a black line scratched through it. His companion looked like a shark due to his sharp fangs and blue skin. They both wore black jackets with red clouds on them. He carried a big ass sword and I knew these guys were trouble. I had left my sword and my dragon companion Vhagar back in my room. I sensed these men were dangerous and I chose to stick close to Naruto. When the fish guy was about to strike using his sword was when I reacted.

My eyes had turned their dog demon red as did my fangs and claws lengthen. This surprised both ninjas and Sasuke thankfully chose that moment to appear. It was revealed that the human male that looked like him was his older brother. The same one who wiped out the Uchiha clan. A fight between both brothers ensued and Sasuke ended up losing. His brother used some sort of Genjutsu and Sasuke went into a coma. Jiraya thank god appeared and saved us.

Sadly Itachi and his partner Kisame escaped from one of Jiraya's techniques. I was about to go to bed when a crow arrived with a message for me. Whoever sent it wanted to meet with me in private. I was quick to change into a pair of sweats and a tank top and grabbed my sword before sneaking out of then hotel without being seen by Naruto or Jiraya.

The directions led me to a forest about fifteen minutes away from town. The moon was full tonight and it was when my wolf and dog demon blood were at their strongest.

"At first I wasn't sure if you were coming" a familiar voice said from the darkness.

I felt my body froze when Itachi Uchiha came out of the shadows in front of me. Immediately I placed hand on my the hilt of my sword. However Itachi was faster, he quickly had my wrist in his right hand.

"You won't be needing your own fang I am only hear to talk Izayoi"

"How do you know my name yet alone my sword?" I demanded.

Itachi didn't answer and he removed his hand away from my wrist that was holding Grey Wind.

"I am not here to harm you" Itachi continued.

"Bullshit" I growled. "I would kill you myself for hurting Sasuke but that isn't my goal to achieve"

"You would regret even hurting me Little Wolf"

The older Uchiha had an amused smirk on his face which irritated me.

I felt annoyance surge through me when I was caught off guard by a strong pulling coming from him. I was so shocked that I dropped Grey Wind.

"You figured it out" Itachi replied.

"There's no way in hell your my true mate" I hissed. "I won't have a murderer being my other half"

Itachi's smirk turned into a frown and I regretted saying those words. The older Uchiha walked slowly up to me and I wanted to punch or slap him but my body refused to do so. Itachi came to a stop in front of me and his Sharingan came to life. My hair changed from brown to its signature silvery white. My ears became pointed with my claws and fangs forming. Two magenta stripes lay on eack cheek and a dark blue crescent moon mark appeared on my forehead.

Itachi eyed my demon human form. His lifted his hand and it came to my left cheek.

"Your are beautiful" the older Uchiha said to me. "In this form and more"

It was then I dared to look into his Sharingan eyes. They held a beauty which I couldn't describe. And it was then I knew I could never hurt this man. Itachi seemed satisfied at my reaction and he said.

"In time I will tell you why I killed my clan and Sasuke will learn the truth one day"

The older Uchiha then removed his hand from my face and placed it in to my hand. He then led me towards a tree located underneath the full moon. The two of us sat down our backs resting against the tree trunk. But eventually I got tired and lay my down in the grass. Itachi did the same and he pulled off his jacket and placed it over me. Shyly I coiled my body against his and as I fell asleep my mate wrapped one arm around me while his hand intertwined with my left hand.

"Watch out for my claws" I warned. Itachi chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

 **Two Years Later.**

 **Before Sasuke and Itachi's Fight.**

For some reason I was really on edge tonight. One reason was because I was in heat which meant I was sexually frustrated. Thank god it wasn't spring because that was the only time I could conceive a child and it was early winter. Another reason was Itachi had been acting weird all day.

He had proven to be a wonderful mate and the first time he kissed me was the best experience I ever had. We had yet to seal our mating bond and frankly I was ready to do so. I had to hunt earlier hoping it would calm my nerves and in a way it did. Growling I went into the bathroom to take a shower hoping it would calm me more. By the time I was finished I heard Itachi was home.

He was in the kitchen thankfully and I chose that time to brush out my hair and pull on my night attire. A red tank top with black sleeping shorts. The door opened to the bedroom and a tired Itachi came in.

"I smell your uneasy what troubles you?" I asked my mate.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" Itachi answered.

"Your going to face Sasuke aren't you?"

"Izayoi"

"No don't start with that crap Itachi!" I snapped finally. My other half turned to me. I held back the tears that threatened to fall. I wanted to say more but I couldn't. Why did I have to be so damn weak?!

Itachi chosen that moment to come up to me and he caressed my face.

"You are no means weak Izayoi, in fact you are the strongest woman I know"

My mate then took my lips into his. The kiss lit up a fire of lust within my veins and I knew I wasn't going to hold back. I growled when Itachi ended the kiss and he held that same amusement in his eyes. He then threw me over his shoulder and carefully placed me onto our bed. Already my eyes were their demonic red color as the desire to mate became stronger.

"Patience Little Wolf" Itachi said. He then kissed me again and this time his tongue joined the action. Our tongues danced in a dominance battle while my claws accidentally tore apart his shirt. Itachi smirked during our tongue battle and when he pulled away I growled in annoyance. Itachi pulled off his now ruined shirt leaving him bare to the waist up. He got off of me so he could take off his shoes and other things.

Itachi had a very nice body which would make any girl have a nosebleed. I was just glad he was mine and soon I hoped he would be inside me. God I was a damn pervert like that fool Jiraya. My thoughts were broken when Itachi got back onto the bed. His hair was now loose and he had an evil smirk on his face making me blush.

Itachi lowered me beneath him and I could see what he wanted me to do. My fangs elongated and I bit into his left shoulder near his neck. His blood went down my throat and his part of the mate bond was opened. I carefully removed my fangs and kissed the spot where I just finished marking Itachi. A dark blue crescent moon appeared on his skin symbolizing he was now mine.

I then used a single claw to make a cut on my left shoulder blade and my blood surfaced. I froze when Itachi's tongue touched my skin. He licked my blood and soon my half of the mate bond was opened. I looked to see what mark had formed and it was the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. Through our bond I felt Itachi was up to something.

Itachi suddenly held a kunai and he used it to slice away through my tank top. I quickly wrapped an arm around my boobs. Itachi placed the kunai down on the nightstand and he removed my arm away from my breasts. He then began to kiss his way downwards and he stopped at my breasts. My nipples were already hard. When his mouth came upon my right nipple I finally let out a moan. Itachi chose that moment to do the same technique with my other breast before continuing on. He kissed his day down my stomach and came stopped at my shorts.

I lifted my legs up as my mate pulled my shorts down now leaving me in just my panties which were soaked. Itachi smirked before he lifted my right leg up and began to kiss my inner thigh. Itachi then began to pull my panties down my legs using his teeth. Now I was completely bare to him and Itachi said.

"Your are a beautiful creature"

He then went to my entrance and he first placed a finger inside me. That got me to let out a loud yelp which amused Itachi. He had added another finger and he pumped them inside me. I had no idea my mate could even get me to react in such a way. I froze when I felt Itachi use his tongue to lick my womanhood and beyond. My back arched and I was lost in ecstasy, a scream came out of my lips this time .

"Enough Itachi" I said after he finished tormenting me. He had used his tongue to lick my flesh all the way till he came to the top of my breasts.

Itachi chuckled before coming upon me once more.

"Now I will show you how much I love you Little Wolf"

My mate let me take off his pants and Itachi placed my legs around his waist. While one hand was in his hair the other was intertwined with his left hand. Itachi kissed me as he slowly entered inside me. I ignored the pain of my virginity being taken away and waited till the intense pleasure hit.

"You alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah now move it"

Itachi smirked before he started to move and soon we had a rhythm going. It felt good having him inside me. Whenever he started a new thrust I would either snarl or moan. I guess since it was the full moon I couldn't follow his lovemaking. With each new thrust my back would arch and his back would get scratched by my claws.

Button that didn't stop me from rolling our bodies over so I was on top and him beneath me. Now it was pay back time.

To torment my mate I began a slower rhythm and Itachi let out a satisfied moan. Dog demons liked to tease their mate's whenever sex was involved. In fact my mother told me specific techniques whenever it came time for me to become sexually active. I picked the pace of my rhythm as I bent my face downwards and first licked the right side of Itachi's throat. My mate shivered when I did this which made me smirk.

I gently bit into his skin and I felt Itachi arch his back. I removed my canines from his flesh and used my tongue to trace the pattern of the bite. Growling Itachi suddenly had me beneath him again and his eyes held vengeance. He then thrust into me again and damn now he was going to torment me by moving slowly. We reached our climaxed two hours later and then we were both physically drained.

The next morning when I woke Itachi was gone and left me a note .

 _Izayoi_

 _I have gone to settle the score with Sasuke, if I am to die I want to let you know last night was the best night I ever had, don't come after me, I love you._

Swearing I threw the note and quickly got dressed. After grabbing Grey Wind I called out to Vhagar. The dragoness flew down from her usual perch in the tree outside the apartment. Fire surrounded her and she became her larger form.

"We must hurry" I told her.

"Then I shall fly like the wind" she told me as I got onto her back. She opened her massive wings and took flight.


	2. Red and Golden Eyes Part 2

**Here Part 2!**

 **Izayoi's POV**

Thanks to the mating bond I was able to figure out where Itachi was. However when Vhagar landed my mate had various amounts of blood on him. I could feel he was on the brink of death and he had Sasuke cornered against a wall. My mate smiled as he pressed two fingers to his little brother's forehead. Then Itachi fell to the ground and I screamed.

Sasuke was still in shock when I ran over to Itachi and I placed a hand to his neck. Through the mating bond and his heart beating I knew my beloved was still alive. I pulled Itachi close to me and did a transportation jutsu. I reappeared next to Vhagar and carefully lay Itachi on the ground before me.

I drew Grey Wind from its sheath and held it above Itachi.

"What are you doing Izayoi?!" Sasuke yelled realizing what I was about to do.

I ignored him as Grey Wind pulsed and white dragon like snakes appeared. They sank their fangs into my mate performing the same technique my mother's sword had called "Healing Bite". This unique technique had the ability to heal external and internal injuries. Itachi's physical wounds healed and I sensed his internal ones were too. I placed Grey Wind down next to Itachi and bent down kissing his forehead.

Suddenly Sasuke was running towards me and I was quick to grab Grey Wind to block his assault.

"I won't let him live after everything he's done!" Sasuke snarled at me.

That got anger to spark to life within me. Snarling I threw Grey Wind down and punched Sasuke hard in the gut. He fell to the ground and he coughed up blood while my hair turned silver. My fangs and claws became sharp as I felt my eyes turn their demonic red. Sasuke looked up to me and I saw the fear in his eyes.

Vhagar protectively coiled her body around Itachi while I stared at Sasuke.

"You are too weak to fight anymore Sasuke" I told the younger Uchiha. "Even if you could manage to make a hand sign I would easily stop you"

"Why do you protect him?" Sasuke demanded.

"For the same reason Arinsoe has always protected you" I answered. Sasuke froze when I said those words.

"That's right he is my mate like Arinsoe is yours" I confirmed to Sasuke. "She still waits for you"

I then turned around and began to walk over to Vhagar. Itachi was on the female dragon's back still unconscious. I thankfully made it here in time to save his life. I retrieved Grey Wind and put it back into its scabbard. Before I got onto Vhagar's back I stopped.

"Itachi had a reason to kill your family Sasuke" I stated. "But it is not my place to tell you"

Sasuke grunted and I heard him get to his feet.

"The next time you see Arinsoe tell her I will come back to her soon"

"You better" I answered. "She has been without her mate for two years and that's a long time for her"

Vhagar bent her body downwards and I climbed onto her back. Then the dragoness took flight and what happens to Sasuke was up to him.

 **Shortly After Kakashi** **Becomes Hokage**

Sasuke eventually did learn the truth about why his family was slaughtered. More chaos ensued after that which thankfully ended. To be honest I was getting sick of these damn wars and fighting. When I returned to Konoha after being gone for two years I was both welcomed but also fussed at. My brother was still the same but he has grown taller and his hair got longer too. Sakura was absolutely gitty to have him as her mate.

Itachi almost got arrested thankfully Arinsoe and Auron managed to persuade Kakashi to see my mate. Sasuke was arrested and would wait for his fate while Itachi explained everything to Kakashi about why he killed his clan amongst other things. Kakashi made us wait for a week before he told us his verdict. Itachi was pardoned but he could not return to the ninja lifestyle for a year. Sasuke also got pardoned which didn't surprise me.

Sasuke still had some unwanted issues he wanted to take care of and he would be a way from the village for awhile. It was going to be a while until Sasuke and Itachi reconciled but they were working on it. Sasuke understood now why Itachi killed their family and was grateful his life was spared, after all this time his brother still loved him and Sasuke knew it.

"See you soon" Itachi told Sasuke. Today the younger Uchiha was leaving for awhile. Sasuke was dressed all in black and was prepped for travel. Sasuke only nodded before Itachi returned to my side. Sakura and Auron had already said their goodbyes to Sasuke earlier. It was just me and Itachi alongside Naruto, Kakashi, and Arinsoe.

She now wore the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on her neck showing she was finally bound to Sasuke. Sasuke had a dark red crescent mark on his neck which was hidden underneath his clothes. Arinsoe walked over to her mate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke reacted by pulling the she-wolf forward and hugged her.

"Baka" Arinsoe said embarrassed.

Sasuke smiled before pulling away from her. He placed two fingers to her forehead. Itachi and I looked to one another smiling.

"See you later" he told her. Then he turned around and headed off. Once he was gone Naruto wore a big fat smirk on his lips.

"Looks like you got him to loosen up"

Arinsoe shot the blonde her death glare which got Naruto's face to turn pale. Kakashi only chuckled while Itachi and I did the same.

 **Present**

Something woke me again and it wasn't my unborn pup. It was still dark outside but I could see my husband's body in the dark.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" my mate apologized as he took off his Anbu gear. The Uchiha section of the village had been rebuilt and it was now where Itachi and I lived. Sasuke and Arinsoe lived close by but in another house.

"When did your mission finish?" I asked.

"Yesterday then I hurried home to you" he replied. His comment got me to blush after he finished removing his gear and got into bed with me. He wore nothing except for black pajama pants. "Vhagar is asleep in the next room, she was very useful in the mission"

After I married Itachi, the dragoness grew fond of him. Sometimes she went on missions with him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me so his hands rested on my swollen middle.

"How long until she arrives?" Itachi asked.

"Hopefully within the next week or so" I answered. "She's been restless"

"And stubborn, your past the 40 week mark"

"Don't remind me" I growled.

It was then I felt my unborn pup move and I was quick to stand up. Alarmed Itachi did as well. A contraction hit me and I swore knowing I was in labor. Itachi was quick to gather things we would need at the hospital and shortly we were there. My water thankfully broke at the hospital and now I had to dread long hours of labor.

Itachi didn't leave my side while I dealt with my contractions. Unlike my mother and grandmother I didn't go into a cursing rant when I started to push. Instead I dealt with the pain as I focused on getting my daughter out of me. After three hours of labor at the break of dawn was my child born. I was relieved to finally have her out of me.

"You definitely have the will of an Uchiha" Itachi teased me as our daughter was being cleaned from birthing fluid and blood. I flashed my mate a smirk and I transformed to my demon state so I would recover from the birth quicker. The nurse brought over our daughter and placed her into her father's arms. I saw a glance of her and I smirked wider when I saw she had her father's black hair. Itachi placed a kiss against our daughters forehead before she was handed over to me. I was careful not to scratch her with my claws.

She was perfect and no doubt she would have my golden eyes. As though she heard my thoughts my pup opened her eyes. Sure enough I was right her eyes were gold and they resembled mine whenever I was in my demon state. I smirked before I kissed her forehead.

"Her name is Asami since she was born before dawn"

Itachi nodded in agreement and he kissed my forehead. Now was a new beginning for us and for the future of the Uchiha Clan.

 **Asami means "Morning Beauty" in Japanese.**


End file.
